geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lil Jumper
Lil Jumper'' ''(Pequeño Saltador, en español) es un nivel creado por el usuario The Lamb. Es una versión alternativa del nivel original Jumper. El creador del nivel piensa qué es más difícil ya que contiene trampas, lugares estrechos y objetos en movimiento. Menciona que esta versión alterna es más divertida, ya qué va más acorde a la música al igual que al Cubo pequeño. El nivel es parte de la serie [[Jumper Series|'Jumper']] del creador y primer "Teaser level" de la serie The Final Judgment. Nivel. El nivel comienza con un fondo negro que luego es reemplazada por objetos blancos y un fondo violeta. Comienzas con el Cubo pequeño y una sencilla zona de plataformas en vertical. Seguido de una zona igual pero más estrecha. Se invierte la gravedad, ahora es menos estrecho ,teniendo en cuenta de no chocar contra las espinas. Al volver a la gravedad normal, hay plataformas en horizontal y una espina-trampa moviéndose hacia arriba. Dos pads amarillos te guían a un portal de OVNI donde sobresale la palabra UFO! y el nombre del nivel, las espinas ubicadas en la parte superior e inferior rebotan arriba y abajo, cambiando la gravedad varias veces teniendo que esquivar pilares con púas. Pasando esa parte regresas al Cubo con las plataformas en horizontal. La gravedad se invierte en un túnel estrecho evitando saltar sobre objetos altos. La gravedad se normaliza y ahora tienes que esquivar pads-trampas. La gravedad se altera de nuevo con el mismo objetivo de evitar chocar contra las espinas en movimiento. Vuelves a la gravedad normal, ahora, los pads te guían a un portal de OVNI. El fondo se vuelve negro y las espinas se vuelven coloridas cambiando constantemente de color. Pasando esto vuelves a el Cubo, pasas por una pequeña zona de plataformas verticales hacia un portal de gravedad invertida. Igualmente tienes que pasar por las mismas plataformas. La gravedad se normaliza, ahora vas hacia el último portal del OVNI. Vuelve a invertirse la gravedad, evitando las espinas en movimiento y las espinas verticales. Vuelves a la gravedad normal. Pasas esquivando varios obstáculos con forma de estrella. Donde finalmente encontraras un portal que te lleva al final del nivel. Descripción del nivel. A tiny jumper! * 2.0 features! * UFO! * Funny spikes! * Non-Jumper parts! * Traps! * Funny traps! * :v Novedades * Version 11: Bugs solucionados * Version 12 (Teaser and more teasers!): **Arreglo de un bug del Turn down for what. **En esta versión se agregan algunos de los adelantos de 2 supuestos próximos niveles. * Version 13: El nivel ya no puede ser copiable. Monedas La primera moneda se encuentra en el 15% de la primera zona invertida, se necesita saltar en el momento preciso para caer justo donde esta la moneda y no estrellarse con la espina sobre la plataforma. La segunda moneda se encuentra en el 41%, se debe buscar un orbe azul oculto y otro orbe azul te estará esperando junto con la moneda. Tercera moneda o Final oscuro (como lo llama el creador). En el 49% saltar sobre las espinas en vertical en una esfera amarilla oculta, seguido de esto en el 40% estará otra esfera oculta. Te teletransportara al interior de una cabeza monstruosa (Parecida a la de Clubstep) con la frase THE UNIVERSE IS DAMAGED (El universo esta dañado, en español). Ahora solo debes terminar el nivel y la moneda aparecerá al final. Curiosidades Si se pierde en el 1%,lil pike dira "New Record! :v" Al perder en el 5%, sobre los picos en vertical aparecerá un triangulo marcado con rojo y un símbolo "illuminati" con la frase Confirmed!. En el 22% al ignorar la X y saltar sobre la espina encadenada se moverá y aparecerá la frase PLZ :v. Lo mismo pasara si no saltas en el primer portal del UFO, el fondo se pondrá oscuro y solo se notara la palabra UFO! junto a la frase PLZ!!! >:C. En la segunda moneda al no saltar en el segundo orbe de gravedad, seguirás subiendo hasta morir a causa de estrellarse contra un enemigo. Aparecerán dragones a su lado diciendo OMG!. Esto hace referencia al famoso Thurn down for what. Antes en el 66% existía una frase famosa de Snoop Dogg "Smoke Weed", pero el creador la reemplazo por "Drugs are bad" pensando que seria mas apropiado. Los dragones en llamas son restos de su antiguo nivel llamado Shadow nest, fue un nivel fallido del creador y el primero, lo elimino a causa de que causaba mucho lag, las monedas eran muy fáciles y tenia objetos exagerados. La razón por la que creo el nivel es porque le encantaba Jumper y el Mini-Cúbo. Así nació la combinación de Lil Jumper. La frase THE DARKNESS IS COMMING hace referencia a la primera prueba de la proxima actualización 2.1. En el 80% si tocas el orbe azul chocas contra un dragón y dice only doritos! (solo doritos en español). Curiosamente el autor siempre muere en esa parte. Puedes perder en el 0%. Esto a causa de que hay un pequeño pico (LilPike). Si mueres aparecerá la frase new record :v. El creador creía que el nivel seria Harder, pero, a causa de que lo jugaba muy seguido y con las pruebas, lo considera Hard. Es uno de los niveles más exitosos del creador. El creador esperaba a que saliera la actualizacion 2.1 para arreglar los bugs pero lo hizo antes. Durante la doceava actualización se reemplazaron algunas partes del nivel, agregando objetos de 2 próximos niveles, uno de ellos es Sky Contrast. Se planea hacer una remasterizacion del nivel. Anteriormente si querías agarrar la 2° moneda, necesitabas pasar justo donde esta la llave para el "final oscuro". La razón por la que no tuvo el "éxito" esperado fue porque no tenia una buena decoración y no superaba de los 10k objetos. Es el primer nivel donde hace su "debut" el personaje y principal enemigo de la serie de niveles: Lil Pike. Es el primer nivel de la serie [[Jumper Series|'Jumper']] hecho por el creador. Bugs * Todos los bugs fueron arreglados en las versiones 11 y 12 del nivel. Galería Lil jumper3.jpg|Funny Neon Lil jumper2.jpg|Trappy Traps Lil jumper4.jpg|OMG OMAGAH!!! Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios Categoría:2.0 Categoría:Niveles simples Categoría:Usuario:FleeceTheLamb Categoría:Serie: Jumper Categoría:Niveles Harder